


The Raid

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Mick, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Literally anything Mick please! Maybe like a fluffy fic where Mick has a daughter (late teens early twenties) and just a bunch of domestic cute things ? Non AU please :) AND Could I please request a version of “The Raid” where the reader is Mick’s daughter and she’s the one who helps Sam save the day? Maybe fluffy/protective Mick?





	The Raid

Warnings: Cannon violence

Fic:

When the British Men of Letters had stationed your father in America, you had begged him to bring you along. Despite his better judgment, he’d finally given in and before long, you found yourself setting up shop in a new country. Your father had never let you go hunting back in England, but maybe now that you were in a new situation, you’d get your chance. After all, Arthur Ketch had been stationed here too and he was one of the best hunters the BMoL had. If anyone could teach you how to hunt, it was Ketch.

Your father, however, wanted you to be like him. He wanted you to work the tactical side of hunts, to stay inside where it was ‘safe.’ He didn’t want you putting yourself into unnecessary danger. You understood his concerns, especially with what had happened to your mother, but you wanted to be something more than just a body sitting in front of a screen. You wanted to fight, to make a difference, the way your mother had. For the time being, however, you’d follow your father’s wishes and learn the tactical side of hunting; but not going on hunts, didn’t mean that you couldn’t train behind his back, preparing for when you finally got your chance to prove your skill.

Recently, you’d heard your father and others talking about trying to recruit two American hunters named Sam and Dean Winchester. Your father had given them the ‘world without monsters’ speech, but it hadn’t worked. Ketch had tried his own methods, but they hadn’t worked either. You’d proposed meeting the two and trying other ways of convincing them, but your father had refused. He insisted you stay within the confines of the compound. Even so, that didn’t stop you from meeting the Winchesters.

You met Marry first. She intrigued you, mostly because of her age. You didn’t understand how her sons looked a similar age to her, but no one else in the compound seemed concerned with the topic. She wasn’t as friendly toward you as you would have liked and, much to your dismay, she seemed to occupy much of Ketch’s time. After working with the BMoL for a long while, Mary invited one of her sons to see the compound. Sam Winchester had appeared not long after that.

“Stay away from him,” your father had warned you before you even met the man. From what you’d heard, Sam was one of America’s greatest hunters and your father knew how interested you were in meeting him.

“I’m not a child anymore,” you tell him, “I can handle him.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” your dad says, “The Winchesters seem to be surrounded by trouble and I don’t want you getting involved in their messes.”

“Then why did you let Mary come here and why did you let her invite her son?” you ask him.

“I didn’t know she was inviting him here, but we need them,” he answers, “Still, as your father, I have a responsibility to keep you safe and that means keeping you away from Sam and Dean Winchester. Now, go to your room for a little while; read a book and relax, or watch some television. You deserve some rest after all the research you’ve been doing.”

“Thanks, Dad,” you say.

“I’ll see you for dinner, Darling,” he tells you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. Sighing, you head to your room. You wanted desperately to meet the American hunter, but you decided it was best not to defy your father for the moment. While you were a full-fledged member of the organization, your father still held enough sway to get you sent back to England if he so desired and that was the last thing you wanted at the moment.

Shutting your door behind you, you settle down on your bed and pull out a book. You’re distracted from the words on the page by the sights outside your window. You notice a car pulling up to the compound and Mary heading out to greet the driver. The man who steps out of the car is tall with long hair, clad in boots, jeans, a plaid shirt, and a blue jacket. He had a kind face and gentle eyes, but at the same time, he looked deadly.

As badly as you wanted to meet this man, you try to stay put, like your father wanted. Sighing, you try to refocus yourself on your book, but your curiosity gets the better of you. Your father said he didn’t want you meeting the Winchester, but he didn’t say you weren’t allowed to get a closer look at the man. Sneaking out of your room, you make your way toward the tactical room where meetings were usually held. Peaking through one of the windows, you notice that Ketch is missing, but you soon forget about that, your attention focused on Sam.

“Who’s that?” Sam asks, pointing towards you. You try to take a step back and hide behind the wall, but it’s too late.

“What did I tell you about staying away from the Winchesters?” your father asks you as he bursts into the hallway.

“Dad, I’m sorry, but I’m an adult,” you tell him in a harsh whisper, “You can’t just ground me.”

“I don’t care how old you are,” he whispers back, “You are still my daughter and if I tell you to go to your room, you’re going to damn well go to your room.”

“Mick? Y/N?” Mary asks, “Is everything alright?”

“Absolutely,” you answer, pushing past your father and making your way into the conference room before he can stop you. He was already angry with you so you might as well accomplish what you really wanted to do. “You must be Sam Winchester,” you say, walking right up to him and extending your hand in greeting. You can feel your dad glaring daggers at you.

“I am,” he answers, “And you are?”

“Y/N Davies,” you introduce yourself as he shakes your hand.

“Davies?” Sam asks, “As in related to Mick Davies?”

“He’s my father,” you tell him, “So, what do you think of our organization?”

“It’s different,” Sam tells you, “But Serena and Alton seem smart and your dad is, well, enthusiastic.”

“Yeah, that’s one way to describe him,” you laugh.

“Well, the meeting is about to begin,” your dad says, grabbing your upper arm and guiding you away from Sam, “If you’d like to stay, please take a seat.” He pulls out a chair for you and you grumble as you take a seat. “Sam, you too,” your dad offers, gesturing to a seat as far away from yours as possible.

“I’m fine,” Sam says, opting to stay where he was.

“Alright then,” your dad says, indicating for Serena to begin the meeting. The group discusses the latest hunt for vampires in the area. While they continue their discussion, your focus is on Sam. Your dad coughs, trying to get you to focus, but you can’t stop sneaking peaks at the man standing at the back of the room. He seems genuinely interested in the operation and you can’t help but wonder if you’ll get to see him around the compound on a regular basis.

When Serena and Alton finish their presentation, your dad goes to talk to Sam. You try to figure out what they’re talking about, but you’re too far away to hear and they’re turned so it’s hard to read their lips. Whatever they’re talking about, your father doesn’t exactly seem happy.

“Mary?” you begin, gaining her attention, “Do you think your sons would ever take on a protégé of sorts?”

“You want to be a hunter?” Mary asks, “I thought you were more on the tactical side.”

“My dad wants me to be more on the tactical side,” you tell her, “But I’ve always wanted to be a hunter. I was hoping that Ketch would train me, but he seems rather preoccupied with you.”

“Yeah … well … I’m not sure my son’s have ever really done that sort of thing, but -” Mary begins, but is interrupted.

“Where’s McGillicuddy?” Serena asks, looking at one of the monitors. Suddenly, she screams, making everyone jump into action.

“What’s happening?” your father asks, moving to look at the screen.

“It’s the More Rest vampires,” Mary states, “They’re here.” Examining the screen, you watch as the vampire’s hold McGillicuddy’s hand to the scanner, opening the gate.

“We need to lock everything down, now!” you shout. Mary goes onto the intercom, telling people to fall back and secure exits. Sam agrees with you, saying that they need to lock the compound down, ASAP. You leave the conference room and run to your room, grabbing the bag from beneath your bed where you kept a small stash of weapons.

Looking down the hall, you see Sam and Mary running outside and you’d be damned if you weren’t going to help. You try to follow them, but your dad catches you by the upper arm. “You’re staying right here,” he tells you, trying to pull you back into the conference room.

“Dad, stop,” you say, pulling your arm from his grasp, “Ketch isn’t here and we need all the help we can get right now. I’m ready for this. I need you to trust me.”

“You’re my daughter, I’m supposed to protect you, not send you out to fight a group of vampires,” he says.

“Dad, please,” you beg, “I need to do this.” You can see his hesitation, but eventually he lets you go.

“Be careful,” he tells you. You nod, grasping your machete tighter as you run after the Winchesters, shutting and locking doors as you go. When you find them, Mary had just taken down one vampire, but another was preparing to attack. You lunge at the creature, cutting its arm. Bringing it down to the floor, you prepare to lob off its head, but Sam stops you.

“We need him for information,” Sam tells you. Slowly, you lower your weapon and Sam grabs the collar of the vampire’s shirt, pulling it from the ground and dragging it toward the conference room.

“The doors are locked for now,” you tell your father. Sam pushes the vampire down into a vacant chair.

“How did they find us?” your dad asks, “How did they even know where we are?” The vampire laughs in response.

“He told us,” the vampire says, “He’s back to save us all. Our father.”

“Your father? The – the Alpha?” Sam asks.

“No, that’s impossible,” Serena protests, “Our Intel has him in – in Morocco. He’s been there for at least a decade.”

“Wrong,” Sam corrects, “I met him five years ago in Hoople, North Dakota.” All of you look at him in shock. How had he met an alpha and survived? On top of that, how had the BMoL’s information been so incorrect.

“You’re dead,” the vampire laughs, “You’re all dead.” The next thing you know, the vampire’s head hits the ground, Mary standing behind it with a bloody machete.

“Your, uh, extermination plan, did it have any contingencies for this?” Sam asks.

“No,” your father answers. Sam chuckles in disbelief.

“Comm’s still out. What about a scrying spell? If we can get a message to England –” Serena begins, but you cut her off.

“There’s no time for that,” you tell her, “We have to rely on what we have here.”

“Y/N’s right,” Sam agrees, “We can’t wait for backup.”

“This compound isn’t meant for defense,” you add, “And the doors will only hold for so long.”

“Who here has ever killed anything?” Mary asks. You reluctantly raise your hand, earning an angry look from your father. “Great,” Mary sighs.

“All right, we gotta arm up. Everybody, weapons on the table. Blades, guns, spells…  
Is this it?” Sam seems disappointed by the weapons the group has. You couldn’t blame him, it wasn’t much.

“Yeah, that’s it,” your father says. You knew it wasn’t enough.

“What about the AVD?” you ask, “If we can get to the armory and set it off in the vents, we can cover more ground and take out most of them.”

“Will that kill the Alpha?” your dad asks Sam.

“Kill? Doubt it. Hurt? Maybe. You got anything stronger?” Sam asks.

“Where is it?” Mary asks. Your dad is reluctant, but he fetches the case that held one of the most powerful weapons in existence. It thuds as he places it on the table and the latch clicks as he opens it.

Sam inhales sharply, “Where’d you get this?”

“I stole it. From Ramiel,” Mary answers.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t work. We have no bullets,” your dad points out.

“Unless we can make some, and quick,” you add.

“Right. Right,” Sam says as he tries to compose himself, “Right, um Okay. We make some, then. Got the recipe from my buddy.”

“Bobby Singer?” Mary asks.

“Yep. All right, Mick, you’re gonna need holy oil, sage, and myrrh. Do you have that here?” Sam asks.

“Yeah,” your dad answers. Sam goes on to explain how to make the bullets before asking where the armory is.

“I’ll take you,” you offer. Mary offers to go along as does Pierce, the other American hunter that had joined your cause.

“You keep her bloody safe, do you hear me Winchester?” your dad warns as you prepare to head out to the armory.

“I will,” Sam promises, “Get to work, and keep that door locked.”

“It’s this way,” you tell Sam, leading the group down the hall. Placing your hand against the scanner, you unlock a door and as soon as you open it, a group of vampires tries to rush in. You slam your body against the door and try to keep it shut. Sam is next to you in an instant, helping you to keep the vampire’s out.

“Mary, take the back rout,” you shout, “And take Pierce with you.”

“We’ve got this,” Sam agrees, “Go!”

“Ready?” you ask Sam as Mary and Pierce disappear around the corner.

“Ready,” Sam answers with a nod. At the same time, you both move away from the door, letting the vampires in. Working as a team, you take them down, beheading them. Sam was a much better fighter than you were, given your limited fighting experience, but he doesn’t seem to look down on you for it. When the vampires are dead, you reopen the door.

“Come on,” you tell him, “Armory’s this way.”

You guide him through the compound, running as fast as your legs will carry you. When you reach the armory, you find the door open, Mary lying on the ground.

“Mom?” Sam asks, “Mom. Mom, hey, are you alright?” she mutters Sam’s name as he helps her sit up. “What happened?” Sam asks. Mary explains how Pierce had betrayed her and the three of you rush back to the conference room. As soon as Mary sees Pierce, she hits him hard enough to knock him to the ground. Serena and Alton are already dead and you rush to your dad’s side. He wraps a protective arm around you before placing himself between you and the alpha.

“Don’t!” Sam warns the alpha as he grabs the colt.

“Ah, my, my,” the alpha laughs, “The Colt. Powerful weapon. Sam, you are aware that there are five creatures on this Earth that gun cannot kill. I’m one of them.”

“If that were true, I’d be dead already,” Sam answers. He was right, the alpha seemed worried, though he tried to keep his composure.

“That gun can’t save all of you,” the alpha warns.

“Who said I was here to save all of us?” Sam asks, “My family and I, we kill vamps when they get out of line, and you’ve let us.”

“I have many children, Sam. What’s one, two, here or there?” the alpha asks casually.

“Exactly. So, let my mom and me go. We’ll walk away, go back to the way things were, to the way things are supposed to be. Hunters and vampires, cops and robbers, a fair fight,” Sam offers.

“And the Brits?” the alpha asks, gesturing to you and your father.

“You can have them,” Sam says. Your heart races. This man had promised your father he’d protect you, would he really go back on his word that quickly?

Your dad tries to comfort you and whispers in your ear, “Play along.”

“Sam. What are you doing?” Mary asks.

“Picking a side,” Sam tells her.

“You bastard,” your dad growls as lunges for Sam. As the two struggle, you notice a shimmer of silver in your dad’s hand, a bullet. Mary lunges for the alpha as a distraction and he easily knocks her aside. Sam pushes your dad away and he falls to the ground. You rush to your father’s side, helping him up.

“Mom!” Sam shouts, pointing the colt at the alpha again.

“Sam you and I both know that gun isn’t loaded,” the alpha chides.

“You sure?” Sam chuckles.

“No,” the alpha chuckles, “Clever, clever boy.” Sam pulls the trigger, firing the bullet straight into the alpha’s head. The man’s body flickers with an orange light, almost like lightning, before his lifeless body falls to the ground. 

***

Standing in the parking bay, you watch as your father talks with the Winchesters and Ketch. You wondered what Ketch had considered so important that he had snuck out of the compound when he should have been at the meeting. As a hunter, you admired him and you wished he’d been in the compound tonight. If he had been, Serena and Alton might not have died.

When they’re done talking, your dad comes back to your side. “Thank God you’re alright,” he says, pulling you in for a hug. You hug him back, thanking God that he was alright as well. “I was wrong,” he admits, “All this time; I should’ve been letting you train as a hunter like you wanted to. I never thought that something like this could happen. I never thought you’d need to protect yourself like this.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’ve been training behind your back,” you laugh nervously.

“We’ll have a discussion about that later,” he answers, holding you at arm’s length. Turning away from you, he calls to Sam and gestured him over.

“Sam. If you hadn’t been there tonight –” your father begins.

“Yeah, we got the kill. That’s what matters,” Sam says.

“No, you protected my daughter, that’s what matters,” your dad corrects, “Thank you.”

“I was just doing my job,” Sam insists.

“I know this was hardly an advertisement for the British Men of Letters, though. Or my leadership. Caught unawares with our proverbial pants down. Believe it or not, Sam, we’re not –” your father begins.

“I’m in,” Sam interrupts, “Look, tonight was bad, no doubt, but the Alpha Vampire is dead. You’re changing the world, and I wanna be a part of it.”

“And your brother?” your father asks.

“Give me some time,” Sam answers. Your dad nods.

“And my daughter?” your father asks, “Would you be willing to let her join you on a few hunts?”

“You’re not hunting with someone in the compound?” Sam asks, “Like Ketch?”

“No,” you answer, “And I’ve never been properly trained to be a hunter, but I’d like to be.”

“If Y/N is going to be a hunter, she needs practice and a mentor,” your dad tells Sam, “I think she had rather hoped that would be Ketch, but having met you and your family, there isn’t anyone I’d rather entrust her safety to.”

“And you want my brother and I to train her?” Sam asks, “I mean, yes, we’ll help, if that’s what you want; but is it what you want?”

“If she’d find that agreeable,” your father says, raising his eyebrow.

“Agreeable?” you ask, “Dad, are you serious?”

“Like you said,” your father tells you, “You’re an adult. You should be able to make your own decisions. I can’t protect you forever and soon you’ll need to know how to survive the world as it really is.”

“Thank you,” you tell your father as you hug him again.

“So, is that what you want, Y/N?” Sam asks, “To hunt with my brother and me?”

“It’s is,” you tell him, with a smile as you reach out to shake your mentor’s hand.


End file.
